magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mountain Tylluan
Beautiful though they are, mountain tylluans are not very liked among magi. Nocturnal creatures tend to be more vicious and prone to violence, and these birds are no exception. Scattered bones can be seen around their homes, and they take great pleasure in frightening people. They live in hollowed out trees, and if they see someone walking past in the dark, will swoop out and pretend to attack. They can be totally silent in flight if that is what they wish. Their eyes glow in the darkness, and their hunting call is quite chilling. The only person that mountain tylluans are genuinely affectionate to is their human companion. There are also vague accounts of how these birds have some power over souls, though magi are not foolish enough to believe these ancient myths. Still, there is something odd about these creatures... their wide, knowing eyes follow those are sick with great interest, as if waiting... If their magi companion is ill, the creature will refuse to move from their bedside, guarding the human against all danger. This is not necessarily a helpful thing, as the bird will sometimes attack people coming to care for the sick magi. This is particularly disconcerting for those who believe in the few mysterious rumors about these avians. Old tales tell of how mountain tylluans are kind creatures, who care for and transfer souls to alternate planes of existence. Sometimes your avian companion leaves for a few days, flying away in a perfectly straight line. These times occur when your companion looks more tired than usual, feathers somewhat bedraggled. The creature always returns looking well rested, and is noticeably faster and full of energy. You have no idea what transpires during the animal's absence, as all attempts at tracking it have failed. Egg Jutting out of this pale egg is a beautifully feathered wing. Hatchling In general, hatchlings are energetic little things, busy learning and playing. Tylluans seem more somber than most, and prefer to sit still and watch. Their constant gaze is sometimes a little unnerving, as if they are holding some secret. During the day they tend to pick one perch and remain there, sleeping. If disturbed, the hatchling will show their disapproval by snapping at the one who annoyed them. Their beaks are incredibly sharp, and a bite from a tylluan is very painful. These beaks are perfect for catching prey, usually rabbits or small creatures. They hunt during the night, when their excellent eyesight gives them advantage. Sharp talons snatch the unfortunate meal up, and then the bird will swallow it whole. Even at a young age, these birds delight in hunting, flying off into the forest with an elder or two. When first born, a magi must bring them scraps of meat. This endears the little one to you, and it is slightly less cruel to you than to others. Adult As it ages, a hatchling will molt and grow new feathers. These feathers keep them perfectly dry and warm, and allow them silent flight. Hatchlings learn to fly from their elders, though as soon as they are capable of flight they embark alone. Mountain tylluans are solitary creatures, and other than the company of their magi companions, prefer solitude when fully grown. When first outside of their egg, mountain tylluan hatchlings are small things, with fluffy feathers that eventually darken. The males of this species have warm brown coloring, making it easy to blend in among the trees. Females have slightly cooler coloring, though their eyes have a more reddish tint. These color variations begin to show as the hatchling ages. So too grows their magic; these creatures love to join magi at spell casting, looking on curiously. The more difficult and rare the magic, the greater their interest is. Sometimes it seems to you that they are actually learning, absorbing the information. For what purpose, you cannot imagine. There are some magi more curious about the black arts than others, and these magi tend to have tylluans as companions. Although there is no proof of these birds having anything magical to do with death, a few magi believe these avians have special powers. Breeding :Available for 3 Additional Information * No. 165 * Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (November 2010) * Released: November 1, 2010 * Artist: Niwer * Dimorphoism: Males are light brown in color while females are reddish *Origins: This creature is based on a real animal, Barn Owl Category:2010 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Birds Category:Owls Category:Tylluans